<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpine doesn't know how to call 911 by CherryBlossomLesbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095716">Alpine doesn't know how to call 911</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomLesbian/pseuds/CherryBlossomLesbian'>CherryBlossomLesbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief mention of the media hating both Sam and Bucky, Broken Bones, Gen, Minor Self-Doubt, One Shot, Reference to Far From Home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:09:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomLesbian/pseuds/CherryBlossomLesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of the arm hitting the wall and Sam’s subsequent yelp of pain woke the cat up, who startled up to her feet suddenly and looked at Sam, alarmed. </p><p>“Bucky teach you to call 911 yet?” Sam asks the cat, attempting to joke but instead he just feels like he’s about to cry from the pain.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Random Sam, Bucky and Alpine oneshot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alpine doesn't know how to call 911</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is random but I hope whoever is reading this enjoys it anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barnes’ cat stares him down as he sits on the couch and opens the bag of chips. </p><p>“This is mine.” He replied sternly, aware that he’s talking to a kitten who was picked up off the street two weeks ago and has been bottle-fed in the arms of a super soldier ever since. </p><p>She looks at him indignantly, and she lets out a tiny, cute meow. </p><p>Sam sighs.</p><p>He puts the bag of chips on the coffee table, keeping an eye on the cat while he goes to the kitchen and opens the cabinet where Barnes keeps the dry food he’s been trying to introduce into her diet. </p><p>“You’re very persuasive.” He admits as he grabs a handful of the food and closes the cabinet door, walking back to the couch. He swears he sees a smile on the kitten’s face. </p><p>She starts to devour the food like some kind of monster when Sam puts it down in front of her on the couch. She nibbles every little crumb off the cushions like she needs to leave no evidence that she ever got fed at all. </p><p>“Christ.” Sam muttered under his breath as she looks back up at him, and now there’s definitely a smile on her fluffy little face. </p><p>Sam hadn’t necessarily been happy when Barnes showed up to their apartment at 2am with a dirty kitten tucked into his jacket. Sam honestly thought it had some kind of disease with how much it was hissing and trying to squirm out of Barnes’ grip.<br/>
But she’s kinda grown on him now, after they took her to a vet and she was confirmed to be healthy and not harboring some world-ending disease. She still annoys him on a regular basis, but she’s not all that bad. </p><p>He sits back down on the couch so he can finally eat his chips, which is all he’s wanted to do the entire day. The craving was stupid, but when you’re sitting in meetings the entire day with people constantly telling you you’ll never live up to the legacy you were entrusted upon, a craving for snack food was perfectly fine. </p><p>Alpine curls into a little ball on the couch and starts to purr gently, clearly content with being fed early. </p><p>He goes to grab the remote, only for his hand to reach nothing. When he looks down at the coffee table, the remote isn’t in the usual spot, the spot where Sam always, without fail places it, and is instead all the way across the living room on the table the TV was sitting on. </p><p>Sam groaned, once again putting the bag down on the coffee table and getting up to grab the remote. </p><p>He successfully manages to walk over to the remote, pick it up, and then he fails on the final task of walking back and getting back on the damn couch. </p><p>He honestly has no clue how he managed to bang his elbow into the wall, considering he was just walking, but the next thing he knows he’s sliding down said wall, right hand cradling what was probably his broken left elbow. </p><p>The sound of the arm hitting the wall and Sam’s subsequent yelp of pain woke the cat up, who startled up to her feet suddenly and looked at Sam, alarmed. </p><p>“Bucky teach you to call 911 yet?” Sam asks the cat, attempting to joke but instead he just feels like he’s about to cry from the pain. What a sight that’ll be for when somebody finds him, Captain America’s body slumped up against the wall, sobbing with a broken arm. </p><p>Alpine stands up completely, then begins letting out a blood-curling, terrified meow. </p><p>Sam wants to cover his ears, but one is his arm is immomobile at the moment and he really doesn’t want to move the right one either. </p><p>As if on cue, Bucky bursts through the door right as Alpine is about to meow for the fourth time. </p><p>Barnes takes one look at the scene in front of him, and quietly whispers “what the hell.” </p><p>“Hey.” Sam greets, nonchalantly, even as he winces again from the pain still emitting from his arm. </p><p>Bucky immediately rushes over to where Sam is slouched against the wall, Alpine jumping down from the couch, like she’s happy her summoning meow worked. </p><p>Barnes pries Sam’s hand away from his arm, looking at it with his brow furrowed like he’s using some kind of x-ray vision to see if it’s broken, </p><p>“Can you move it?” He asks softly. Sam is honestly kind of taken aback he’s so worried, going so far as ignoring Alpine as she brushes against his leg begging to be pet. </p><p>“Not...really.” Sam replied, not wanting to even try to move his arm. He’s definitely had worse pain before, but it still hurts like hell and he’d rather not amply it. </p><p>“Alright. Um…” Bucky looks like he’s going through a million different scenarios and situations. “Hospital.” He says after a few seconds of odd silence, and Sam nods.<br/>
He turns to the cat with an apologetic look.</p><p> “Sorry, sweetheart, I’ll feed you later.” Bucky tells her as he helps Sam get up from the floor while trying not to move the injured arm. </p><p>Sam decides to omit the detail about him feeding her earlier as he finds his footing again, puts his jacket on while just draping the fabric over his left arm. He doesn’t even want to attempt to get into the sleeve. </p><p>Alpine curls back up on the couch as they leave. </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>The ER was, surprisingly, not very crowded. </p><p>They got Sam back pretty quickly, did an x-ray, got an orthopedist to officially say that yes, his arm was broken, and then they helped his arm into a sling and gave him a follow-up appointment to check the healing. </p><p>They got back to their apartment about four and a half hours after they left, and Alpine was still asleep in the exact same place. </p><p>“You need to teach that cat to call 911.” Sam criticized playfully as he laid back down on the couch, sighing in relief as he did. Their couch wasn’t incredibly comfortable or anything, but it was sure as hell better than hospital beds and plastic chairs that have been around longer than Sam’s been alive. </p><p>“She has a name.” Barnes protests as he warms up some formula in a baby bottle. Despite trying to wean her off, she still got formula nearly twice a day. </p><p>“I’m aware.” Sam says, turning the TV on with the remote that was now on the right spot on the coffee table, grabbing the bag of chips, and finally doing what he’s been wanting to do the entire day. </p><p>And then the TV automatically turns on to the news, and of course they’re talking about something he’s directly involved in, this time involving Parker and how Sam’s not living up to the Captain America legacy by helping hide a fugitive. </p><p>Bucky comes over at that exact moment to pick up Alpine for her bottle, and he stares in confusion at the screen for a minute. </p><p>“The hell are they talking about?” He questions as he cradles Alpine in his arms, putting the nipple of the bottle to her mouth as she greedily starts to suck on it. “He’s a kid. And that’s all Steve did.” He added. </p><p>“The media is out of their mind.” Sam says in response, but he can’t say that constantly hearing about how much of a disappointment he is to the rest of America hasn’t taken a toll on him. He quickly switches the channel to whatever is below the default news network and is greeted by yet another dumb sitcom. </p><p>“Right.” Barnes’ face falls. Sam is ever-aware of how the media rips Bucky up as well, saying that he can never redeem himself after everything and that deep down he’s still a cold-blooded killer. And yet, here he is, whispering in a baby voice to an orphaned kitten he found off the side of the road as he feeds her a bottle. </p><p>“This is our lives, huh? The media hates us and we just have to suck it up and go out and save the world regardless.” Sam asks, not really as a question, just more of a statement. </p><p>“It’s what we’ve been cursed to do.” Bucky says with a little humor in his tone as Alpine licks up the final bit of formula from the bottle and promptly falls asleep again in Bucky’s arms. </p><p>Sam looks down at his left arm nestled in the sling. </p><p>“I can throw the shield with one arm, right?” </p><p>“Oh, definitely.” Bucky replied with the smallest hint of a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this absolute shitshow of a fic </p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/cartersleia">Twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>